The Profacy
by LumiDoo
Summary: OC Louis is a well known musician in a popular band. One night she is stolen from her life and what she thought was her human girlfriend. After she is turned she discovers she has two more mates and even more powers. Femslash (Charlie is a girl in my story) (MOST OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANY MEYER)
1. Chapter 1

"Hi. My name is Louis Grace Florence Damian but I'm known on stage as Lumi D and I'm currently performing with my friends. Alexa on bass and back up vocals. She has a build like me. We look like bodygards she is a little taller than me and has sharp facial features and her raven black hair is in a faux halk. The ladies love that. Charlie ( my current girlfriend ) on main guitar. She has long blond hair and a body like a basketballer. That may be because she was playing since she started secondary school. I remember sneaking into her basket ball matches in year seven just to see her then actually joining basketball in year 8,9,10 and11 as well as rugby. In year 10 I was surprised to see her at my rugby matches. She was always cheering me on then one day after wining the finals she ran up to me and just kissed me. Then we got to know each other started dating and put together our band in collage and our band has been together since. Now were in university and still playing together. Sorry I went a little off task let me finish the introductions. JC is on drums she has a build like a footballer but I suppose that's from running because I have never seen her play football she has long blond hair and mad skills on the drums. And finally me. Like I said earlier I have a build like a bodyguard but my face is kinda chubby even tho the isn't an ounce of fat on me just 100% muscle. Add my chocolate brown skin and the ladies cant resist me. But I only have eyes for Charlie. That doesn't mean i cant flirt tho. In the band Alexa and I are known as the lady killers.

Our band is a rock band called Bang and right now we are tearing this bar apart. The bar is full girls and even a few guys who would love to get in our pants but we have a rule. You cant fuck them if they're drunk cause 1 we don't want no lawsuit claiming we took advantage of some random girl and 2 we don't want STD's. Better safe than sorry. We have almost finished the final song then we have to get our equipment packed in the van parked out back collect our payment then head home to get some sleep before we have to go to uni. We have finished and I take my guitar and amplifier to the van. Alexa does the same with her bass and amp then we go back to the stage to help Charlie and JC I give Charlie a quick kiss then take her amp while Alexa is helping JC with her drum kit and in 2 minutes everything is packed in the van and we come back onto the stage and jump down. The rest of my band are signing autographs while I'm finding the manager. She is in her office. I knock on the door.

"Come in." Says Miss K the owner of this place. I come in. She is sitting in her chair at her desk and with the way she is looking at me I have no doubt she wants me to fuck her. I have been told that I'm the cutest/hottest in the band. Many times by Miss K. I smirk and say to her" I'm just here for the money. Besides you are very good looking for a 25 year old why would you want to fuck someone 6 years younger than you."

"I don't know what it is about you but every time you pick up and instrument you sound like an angle. You're all I can think about." She says to me.

I just smile at that and walk over to her desk and give her a kiss on the cheek. "You know if i wasn't it a very good relationship i would fuck you." I open the top draw in the left and take my bands money then walk out of the room leaving Miss K stunned. I walk out and see that my band have already left. I walk out the back exit that leads into the alleyway where we parked the van but I cant see it. I'm just about to take my phone out to call them when I see a figure jump down from the roof.

"You" He said pointing to me. "what is your name."

"He walked closer to me. I could see he was wearing basic black long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black converses. I looked up too his face he was wearing a beanie over his head but his eyes were bright red.

"L- Louis. " I stuttered. "Louis Damian."

"My name is Johnathon Vultori. I am a vampire and you Louis Damian are very special." He said and the next thing I knew there was immense pain. It was like my whole body was on fire. I wanted to scream but I pride myself on being able to deal with pain in silence. So I did. I knew I was moving but I didn't know where I was going. All I could feel was pain. I don't know how long it had been but the fire going through my body started receding going towards my heart. This hurt the most it felt like weeks before it stopped. I opened my eyes and was instantly amazed at what I could see. I looked around the stone room. I was laying on a black bed. The room was bare only a mirror next to the door. I stood up and walked over too it. I let out a gasp. I looked different. The same but different. I had the same chocolate brown skin my black slightly curly faux halk now had a tint of red into it but my eyes. They were no longer the almost black brown colour. They were now bright green like an emerald. I wont be able to go in public with green eyes. There is no South African with green eyes, or perhaps I can just say that they are contacts.

I wanted to see how the rest of my body had changed so I took off my clothes leaving my underwear and bra on. I immediately noticed i looked like a body builder I decided to flex my muscles and I was impressed. I looked down to my six-pack, well more like eight-pack, and damn. That is all I can say.

I could here people coming so I put my jogging bottoms on. Wait this isn't the clothes I was last wearing. Who changed me? That was my last thought before some people came in. The person who was in the alleyway with me was at the front follows by a short had blond hair and red eyes that looked me up and down. I smirked at that cause I know she liked what she saw. There was a boy a next to her who had short black hair and behind them there were 3 guys. One looked really old and had grey hair and the other two were young one had black shoulder length hair and the other blond shoulder length hair.

" _The three at the back are important_ " A voice in my head told me.

"Well young one. I see that you have made yourself comfortable." The one with black hair said to me. I laughed a little and walked over to get the t-shirt on the bed. I could feel the girls eyes on me as I walked. I put my t-shirt on then turned go face them.

"Sorry about my Inappropriate attire. Out of curiosity may I ask who changed my clothes." I asked.

The man with the long black hair answered. He looked at the girl. " Jane here was very adamant on changing your clothes. She insisted she do it."

She looked as if she should be blushing. I looked at her and smirked she looked down and glared wholes in the ground./p

"My name is Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caious. We are the kings of the vampire world. The the other two here are Jane and Alec they are part of the elite hard. You are in Voltira Italy. As vampires our human ability are enhanced. With a touch I can read every thought you have ever had. My brother Marcus can see relationships. Alec can release a deadly mist that can take away your senses and Jane can have you on your knees screaming in pain with a single stare." I laughed at that and Jane glared at me.

I swear if looks could kill i would've died a million times over. A second later i was on the floor. It felt like the fire from my change but i knew i had already went through this without a sound so i suffered in silence then the pain intensify and i almost cracked then i herd Aro tell Jane to release me and i let out a gasp. It felt like I had worked out all of my muscles they were aching really badly. I just layed on the floor then I don't know what happened. My instincts kicked in and one second I was on the floor the next i was holding Jane's hand filling her every nerve with pain. She dropped to the floor and breathed in. She looked at me and I don't know how or why I did it but the pain I was pushing int her turned to pleasure. I could smell her arousal and she moaned I was then pulled off of her. Aro laughed in a child like manor. " Excellent. You gave her both pain and pleasure."

I could see that Jonathan was the one holding me back. I relaxed my body to show him that I was ok. Jane was looking at me with so much lust in her eyes. " well damn. I knew that I was great at pleasuring girls but I didn't know I was this good." I said.

Jane left the room in a blur with Alec following." You will be staying with us for 2 years so you can grow out of your new born phase. You will be joining our guard Louis, Johnathan will take you to feed and get your formal clothes. This will be your room for your stay here." After Aro said that he walked out with the other kings.

"Follow me." Jonathan said then he blurred out of the room I ran after him. In no time we were in a room with other humans. They were doing laundry and other things. I just watched them. Then after a few moments I remembered that I was now a vampire and I should be drinking there blood and so I did. I went for an old man who was holding dirty laundry. I bit his neck and let the blood pour gown my through. When I turned to Jonathan he looked surprised.

How do you have such good control? A newborn should have gone crazy with the amount of humans here." Johnathan said. I just shrugged my shoulders. He then got me a short sleeve dark blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans and army boots. I started to get changed when he got my dark blue cloak then he turns back around and saw me with only my underwear and new t-shirt on./p

Jesus you really aren't shy are you." He said when he saw me.

"No not really." I replied. He gave me the cloak then turned around to finish changing. "Am I ever gonna see my family again." I asked.

"I doubt it. It's not very likely you will see them." I sighed. I am never gonna see Charlie again or Alexa ans JC. " _They will be ok. You will see them again."_ Said the voice in my head.

"We are to go to the throne room now." He said after I had finished changing.

Stright away I ran to the throne room. I don't know how I knew were to go but I just did. Once I was in there I saw the kings again and also Jane and Alec. There were also two other guys. " _Felix and Demitre"_ the voice said in my head again.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned to the guy Felix. He was massive. 6 foot something. He was built like a rugby player "Your name is Felix right. I have... Or had a bass guitar called Felix. My name is...

"Lumi D. I know who you are. When Jonathan said that you were here I ran back to your place with Demitre and we got all of your instruments. They are in your room which is unfortunately next to Jane's room." Felix said.

I looked at him shocked. I mean yeah my band and I had put our music out there but I didn't think anyone listened especially vampires. "You know me." I said dumbly then I quickly remembered my room is next to Jane's. "Wait why is it bad that my room is next to Jane's?" I asked.

" Hell yeah I know you. The way you guys redo classical music into rock is amazing and Jane hates noise, especially when she's reading and you know what she can do when she's angry."

"Aww don't worry, I can handle Janie." I said as if she wasn't in the room. I heard a distracted growl from where Jane was standing. I turned and winked at her as I turned and walked to the Kings.

They were previously talking to Jonathan then Aro turned to me."May I see your hand?" He asked me and I gave him my hand. He held it between both of his. When he let go he said. "Amazing. You still hold memories from before your change. I'm sorry for the way your family treated you when you were young. And I'm sorry for stealing you away from your new family but I hope you will make a new more perminant family here." This if the first time I've thought of my second family. I suppose I do miss them but I look so different. I can't go back. I can't see them again. But on the plus side I get more friends." Luix. Your are different. Your eyes are green and your blood smells different to those of other vampires and you haven't shone any sign of being a new born. Don't you feel the burn in your throught? You will need to stay here in voltori until we can find out why your different. Jane will take you to feed."

"Actualy." I said. "I'm craving apples." The looks I got from the people in the room ranged from disgust to curiosity.

"Well then Jane will take you to the humans kitchen. There will be apples there." Aro told me.

"Thank you." I said and I walked out with Jane. We were walking down the corridors at human pace. We were walking so closely that our hands were almost touching. The tension between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "So." I said casually. "What did you do when you left earlier?" At that she grabbed me by my t-shirt and pushed me against the wall in the corridor." If you wanted to be this close to me..."

"If you ever do anything like that to me again..."

"What would happen." I interrupted. " You Seemed to really like what I was doing to you." I said adding a slight seductive tone to my voice. I could smell her arousal faintly. It smelt like strawberries. Time to turn this pond into an ocean. "You know I can make you moan like that again if you want but this time," as I was saying this I moves my hands to Jane's hips under her t-shirt and pumped a little pleasure into her directing it to her pussy. "It will be followed by you screaming my name." At this she whimpered and I knew I was making her girl cum flow even more maybe even soaking her under wear. Then she seemed to collect herself and punch herself off me then she glared at me and damn that glare went stright to my own pussy. Jane sniffed the air and looked me up and down then walked off to the kitchen and I followed her. She wants me, it's only a matter of time before she cracks.

Jane and I walked the rest of the way in silence to the kitchen and when we got there I quickly sniffed out the apples and started eating them. Jane just watched me with disgust all over her face. "what?" I asked

"How can you eat that? It tastes revolting and smells even worse." Jane said. I just shrugged my shoulders. After eating 5 apples Jane walked me to my room the went into her own. The walls were back with forest green, dark purple and dark blood reed lines randomly crossing over each other. The carpet was forest green. On my right next to the door was a full body length mirror. I took off my clothes leaving myself in my underwear and bra. On the right wall next to the mirror was a door. I walked through it lead to a white bathroom with a shower and bath sepreat both quite big and funny enough a toilet that worked. I went back to my room and in the back wall was a black king sized bed with a metal frame. In the left corner was a closet and searched for some shorts to wear and found my year 11 basketball shorts. Oh great memories in these shorts. I put them on and went to the left wall where all of my instruments are and I picked up Jace my electric guitar and played some random chords on her then picked up Felix well Felix Jr and played some muse bass lines. Then I wen to my drum kit Big Boom or BB for short and picked up the sticks and notices that they weren't mine. I tried them out playing a simple drum beat and they felt good to use.

I then remembered that Jane was next door and I 'Mirrors' by Pvris as loud as I could without breaking my kit or the sticks and near the end of the song Jane turned up. She was stood at my door way with a fake angry glare. I knew it was fake because I could smell a distinct strawberry smell. I stood up, put my drumsticks down and walked over to Jane. "You know it's rude to stare." I said as I leaned on the door frame. Putting my face centimetres away from hers. She just stood there staring into my eyes and that's when I felt a click. Like something had fallen into place. And at that same moment she finally cracked.

She started kissing me with so much lust I'm pretty sure I soaked my own underwear. I picked her up closed my door and walked over to my bed all without disconnecting our lips. When we got to my bed a put her down on her back and took her clothes off one by one until she was completely naked. I kissed her again trailing from her lips up her left side of her jaw to her ear lobe. I sucked and nibbled it and while I was doing so my hands were roming every inch of her skin. I moved my lips down to her neck where her pulse point would have been and I sucked her flesh into my mouth. If she were human I would have left a hickey. I moved down from her neck past her collarbone to her boobs. I moved my mouth over her left nipple hovering over it but not touching it. She groned in fustration and grabbed my head and pushed it into her boob. I sucked her nipple into my mouth and circled it with my tongue. I flicked it gently then bit it. Not too hard but enough that she'd really feel it. She let out a suprised gasp at that I just smiled to myself and moved to the other side and repeated my actions. After that I kissed down her stomach filling her body with pleasure as I went down. I moves Jane's legs open so that I could fit between them and I moves down until I got to her pussy. I looked her in the eyes and without breaking eye contact I licked the length of her pussy and when I got to her clit she moaned loudly.

I started my tongue around her clit. I started light and slowly but then she begged for more so I went harder and faster. My tongue was almost a blur and the only things Jane could do was incoherent words and push my head dealer into her pussy. I could feel her juices flowing down my chin. I moved my tongue down to her opening and damn she taste like the best strawberries ever. I pushed my tongue into her opening and this caused her to tighten her grip on my hair so I did it again and again over and over over again until I could start to feel her walls contracting around my tongue. I went back up to her clit and this time I drew an eight figure over and over again as fast as poffible. While my tongue was busy I put two fingers into her and I started fucking her as hard and fast as possible. All Jane could say at this point was "Oh my god." And some other words in Italian until she came screaming louder than ever. After she had cum I kept in going. She tried to push me away saying she was too sensitive but I kept on going until she screamed my name even louder then silence.

I looked up and it looked as tho she was asleep so I covered her with my blanket knowing that she would actualy kill me if I let anyone see her naked. Seconds later I seared a rush of footsteps running to my door. "Looks like she woke the whole neighborhood." I said to myself. I quickly put on a t-shirt and I has it on just as Alec, Felix and Demitre busted info my room. "Relax she just passed out from the amazing orgasms I gave her. Honestly I wouldn't have thought she was a screamer but apparently she is." I said. And they all turned to see Jane on my bed then they noticed the smell in the hir and they backed out as quick as possible thankfully closing the door behind them. I chuckled and walked back over to by bed taking off my t-shirt, bra and shorts then I got in bed next to Jane and drifted off to sleep.

"Ah mother fucker." I shouted as I was woken up by a surge of pain going through my body. I could feel Jane's hand running up to my chest then down to the waistband of my boxers. I opened my eyes to find Jane staring at me smirking. "There are better ways to wake someone up you know." I said stretching my arms out of habit then putting them behind my head. "You mean like this?" Jane said putting her hand in my boxers circling my clit. I moaned at that. She continued to play with my clit and leaned in to kiss me. I ran my hand through her hair needing to touch her then she hit an especially sensitive spot and my moans was swallowed by her mouth. She moved her fingers over that spot again. "Oh fuck." I groned and I rested my head back on my pillow. Jane followed me down and started kissing my neck. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. "You like that don't you." She said against my neck and all I could do was nod my head. I was so close to cumming when Jane's hand just stopped and just as I wad about to ask what happened my clit erupted in fire. I knew was using her power so I kept silent. " I'm a sadist." She said. "I love seeing people in pain but even more I love to hear them scream in pain. That is all I want from you." She finished and turned up the pain.

"Something you should know." I said. "This is really turning me on." I said trying not to show how much pain was in. Then she turned up the intensity to full. I let out a growl. She smiled at me seductively "Good enough." She said then he stopped using her power then took of my boxers and kissed down my body like I did to her then she started spelling out her name Jane Vultori over and over purposefully hitting the sensative spot on my clit. I was a moaning medd untill I came moaning Jane's name along with oh fuck and Jesus Christ . After I had cum Jane didn't stop her tongue kept on going over my sensative clit untill I passed out.


End file.
